


The Satin Room

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lap Sex, Or is it spelled with one t?, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, Squirtting, Strip Tease, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Waxxed Vagina, Yeah that looks right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N and Sheldon take advantage of a moment of free time
Relationships: Sheldon/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Satin Room

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sheldon acts kind of un-Sheldon-like in this. Sorry!
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content
> 
> Word count: 394
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 2 minutes

"What are you doing, Y/N?"

"Trying to seduce you."

"Why?"

"Because it's sexy in here. And we're alone." I unzipped the back of my dress and eased it down over my body, to the floor. It fell to the red satin flooring, soft in my toes as I kicked off my heels. The room was dimly lit and smelled like sex. Almost everywhere you looked, it was dark wood and red satin, including the chair that Sheldon sat in. We were in a conference room at some science thing Sheldon had dragged me to. He was waiting to go in and do something to do with physics for some other scientists. It was a nice event, so he was clad in a suit, and I in a tight dress and heels.

Sheldon squirmed and crossed his legs. "It's not working." He crossed his legs a bit more and fidgeted.

"Really?" I asked in a lusty voice, "because it doesn't look that way to me."

He finally relaxed into the mood, surrendering in our quick battle. He eased into the chair, placing his arms on the armrests and examining me like a specimen as I stripped. Now, I stood in tights, black underwear and a lacy bra. I slowly removed the tights and turned around so that my butt was very visible. My hands found the clasp of my bra and I let it fall to the ground. I then turned around, letting Sheldon see my boobs. My underwear came off a lot faster, and I was glad I got a bikini wax yesterday.

I made my way towards Sheldon, who was still observing me from our chair. I sat down on his lap, facing him, with my legs around his torso. I left enough room to take his penis out from hiding, which I then did. Slowly, I eased myself onto him and began to rock back and forth. Sheldon leaned his head back against the chair and groaned. As for me, I was a moaning mess and worked my hips until we came, my juices spilling over his penis, which sent his warm liquid into me.

Quickly, we scrambled to fix ourselves. Just as I had pulled on my last shoe, a man came in to take Sheldon to the event. I flashed him a reassuring smile and watched him go.

That was so worth it!


End file.
